Convergence
by midnight-iceangel
Summary: A failed ritual attempt screws everyone over. Fallen Angels, Voldie's Apprentice, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, Manipulative Dumbles, Semi-Severitus
1. Prelude

**Wanted:** Beta (Or even writing partner)

**Summary:** A failed ritual screws everyone over. No Slash.

**Main Characters: **James, Harry and Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort (obviously ^_~)

**Keywords:** Fallen angels, Wrong Boy Who Lived, Voldie's Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I hope you don't mind if this is the last time I put this disclaimer up. **I don't own anything**. This has nothing to do with Forked Road. **THIS FANFIC IS AU!** Please don't pick on details I might get wrong (like what the horcruxes are or how many horcruxes they have, or that my idea of London is not exactly London etc.) Fanfics are AU to some extent. Otherwise, they wouldn't be called Fanfics. Some OOCs. I HAVE SHORT CHAPTERS!

**A/N:** I won't be able to update this as fast as I did Forked Road. I only have two other chapters so far. (I had 30k worth of words when I started posting Forked Road). Yes, I know - Possibly long lead time for short chapters = frustration. I'm sorry, I'm a work in progress. I'll try my hardest.

* * *

**Warning:** Talk of sacrificial attempted murder and suicide. If you don't want to read about it then go to the end of the chapter and read the summary at the end.

**Prelude to Troubled Times **

"Master Lucius is be telling Telly to be telling Master Draco that Master Lucius be waiting for Master Draco in the dungeons." A small female elf dressed in rags said to one Draco Malfoy who had been reading a book on soul magic, a task set to him by his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"The dungeons? Do you know why?" Draco asked with a frown. As far as he knew his father had not acquired any new prisoners in the recent past.

"Telly does not know, Master Draco."

Without even a thank you, Draco Malfoy exited his large, but rather cold room.

Draco Malfoy entered the ante-chamber of the dungeons. It was where Lucius and his associates usually tortured his prisoners before sending them to their dark and damp cells.

"You're late," Lucius said with a hint of anger when he saw Draco arrive. The ante-chamber was empty save for a table made of stone and marble in the centre of the room which led to more confusion on Draco's part.

"I apologize father. I came as soon as I was told." Draco said contritely, if only to try and avoid a punishment. Lucius was always strict when it comes to manners and punctuality. Actually, he's strict and hard-to-please in all aspects of his life; a quality that led to a distant relationship between him and Draco. Draco was always trying to please him. However, lately, he's only been doing it to avoid punishment.

"Give me your wand," Lucius ordered. Draco looked at him in askance. "Why father? You've always taught me to keep my wand at all times."

"Just give it to me Draco! That's an order!" Lucius barked. Draco flinched but decided that giving up his wand is more dangerous than defying his death eater of a father.

"No," Draco whispered. "What did you say?" Lucius asked threatningly.

Draco in a burst of courage yelled, "I said no Father! I won't give up my wand unless you tell me what you're going to do with it and with me!" Draco's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. He just defied his father. He was surely going to be disowned now.

"Tut tut, seems like I have a very naughty nephew Lucy," said a high-pitched voice, much like the sound of scratching on a blackboard. Draco turned around to see his Aunt Bellatrix with her wand trained on Draco. Unconsciously, Draco stepped back.

"Incarcareous!" Bellatrix shouted. Draco ducked, narrowly missing Bellatrix's spell, only to roll over to avoid his father's stupefy.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked as he avoided a stupefy and sent his own.

"Little Drakie is fighting back? Should be fun!" Bellatrix said as she laughed and sent five more spells. Draco put up a shield that broke on Bella's third spell. Fortunately, he was able to avoid it.

"Lucius, you seem to be having a tough time with your child, _Imperio!_" Another voice shouted. Draco did not expect the new attacker and so fell into a slump as the Imperius took over him.

_Drop your wand and go to the table._

What's that?

_Drop your wand and go to the table._ Draco heard. He started walking but then started to question the voice. _Why do I have to go?_

_Drop your wand and go to the table._ The voice said again.

"NO!" Draco shouted, but was hit by an incarcareous by his own father just as the Imperio failed.

He was then levitated to the table where he was shackled by his Aunt Bella who also took his wand and snapped it. Draco was shocked. His wand was snapped by his own Aunt.

"Why?" Draco screamed as he tried to lunge towards his Aunt, fully knowing he wouldn't be able to with the shackles on his hands and feet.

"You, my dear Draco will soon be the Dark Lord's Apprentice. But he can't just have any apprentice. He has to be the best. Therefore, he set us to research and we found this nifty little ritual that will give you superpowers! Just think you'll be more powerful than that annoying Potter brat! Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"

"H-how?" Draco asked.

"A simple fusion with a demon would do the trick I'd imagine. Then again, maybe not for you. Once we summon the demon, he might take over your body. We haven't quite figured that out yet." Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"Where's mother? I'm sure she wouldn't approve of this! Let me go! I don't want to be semi-demon!" Draco protested.

"Your mother is permanently in France. I wanted to play with my sister, but Master granted Lucy's wish to leave her be. Don't worry, she won't remember you. We obliviated her for you."

"NO!"

"Enough of this drama, we'll start the ritual!" Voldemort ordered.

_Please, don't let them do this. Bring me to a safe place. Please. Please. I don't care what you do to me, just not this. I don't want to be semi-demon. Please. _

Draco chanted as a lone tear of surrender escaped his eyes. There was simply no way out.

He blacked out when Voldemort plunged the silver dagger directly into his chest.

===============]

_Another crappy and painful evening at the Dursleys. It's not enough that they have to starve and lock me in. They also have to beat me. I guess I deserve it. _Harry thought as he sulked. For the 4th night in a row, he's in his room, starving and nursing his fresh bruises from Vernon and Dudley's recent bullying.

_If Sirius was here, he would have sent them 6, no 600 feet below the ground. If Sirius was here. But then, I killed him. So he will never be here. Just like Cedric. It`s all my fault._ Harry thought as he scratched his wrist. He knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it. His sense of duty won't let him. But he found comfort into the sting the scratching was giving him, along with the pain from his Dursley-induced injuries.

_It`s all my fault._ He said as he saw a few drops of blood leak from his wrist. It wasn't deep enough to be lethal, but it was enough to comfort his troubled heart.

_Uncle Vernon and Dudley are right. I`m a freak and I don`t deserve to be loved. I don't deserve to live this life. I don't deserve to be me. I'm a freak and it's all my fault. _Harry thought as he fell into a troubled sleep.

He dreamt of a table in the centre of a dark dungeon, surrounded by candles. A boy with blond hair was shackled to it and another man was towering above him, holding a dagger, preparing to stab him.

"No! No one deserves to die as a sacrifice!" Harry protested, though no one could hear him. As the boy blacked out from the stabbing, he too blacked out. Never realizing that he himself was a sacrifice for the wizarding world.

=================]

Thoughts? Does it sound interesting?

Please Review ^_^

**Here's the promised summary:**

Voldie, Bella and Lucius perform a ritual by** forcing **Draco onto a stone altar. Draco didn't want to go through with the ritual, especially after Bella scared him into thinking that he was giving up his body to a demon. He prayed fervently against it before Voldemort stabbed him with a silver dagger in the heart.

Meanwhile, Harry was sulking in his room in the Dursleys, nursing his fresh injuries. He saw what was happening to Draco in his sleep. He doesn't know it's Draco, though.

* * *

Next chapter: Fallen Angels

Is the rating correct? What do you think happens next?

Please review ^_^


	2. Fallen Angels

**Wanted:** Beta (Or even writing partner)

**Summary:** A failed ritual screws everyone over. No Slash.

**Main Characters: **James, Harry and Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort (obviously ^_~)

**Keywords:** Fallen angels, Wrong Boy Who Lived, Voldie's Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I hope you don't mind if this is the last time I put this disclaimer up. **I don't own anything**. This has nothing to do with Forked Road. **THIS FANFIC IS AU!** Please don't pick on details I might get wrong (like what the horcruxes are or how many horcruxes they have, or that my idea of London is not exactly London etc.) Fanfics are AU to some extent. Otherwise, they wouldn't be called Fanfics. Some OOCs. I HAVE SHORT CHAPTERS!

**A/N:** I won't be able to update this as fast as I did Forked Road. I only have two other chapters so far. (I had 30k worth of words when I started posting Forked Road). Yes, I know - Possibly long lead time for short chapters = frustration. I'm sorry, I'm a work in progress. I'll try my hardest.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fallen Angels**

==============]

Harry woke up to a dark room, only illuminated by a huge moon which, to his surprise, he could touch.

_This is so. Am I even awake?_

Suddenly a flash of bright light blinded Harry.

_Child, why do you call upon me? Why do you rouse me from my sleep?_ He asked gently. Harry was amazed. In front of him stood a beautiful angel with grey wings that seemed to be deteriorating. He had messy black hair and hazel eyes. He looked so much like Harry,except for the eyes. Harry couldn't help but ask, "Dad?" It caught the attention of the angel who examined Harry more closely.

"Harry?"

"Dad? Is it really you? Am I dead?"

"Yes, it's me. I missed you so much. I'm very sorry we weren't able to properly protect you and no you're not dead." James replied, uncharacteristically serious. He wrapped his arms around Harry and wrapped his wings around them.

"What are you?"

James sighed. "Me? I'm what they call a fallen angel. Fallen angels are those that died but have unfinished business in the world."

"Don't they become ghosts?"

"They do, but only if they realize their business immediately after dying. We realized that we had unfinished business when Dumbledore decided to ignore our will and send you to the Dursleys and when Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Hence, why we're called fallen angel. We were angels, but we decided to go back to Earth."

"But why now? Why not before? Why didn't you save me from the Dursleys? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you let Sirius die?"

"Why now? We fallen angels have to be called. Fallen angels are damned, almost as bad as demons, in that we have very little chance of achieving peace. But we couldn't let go of our regret and worry and so we were let go."

"That's harsh."

"No it's not. It was our decision. Believe me, they tried to persuade us otherwise, but we couldn't let it go and so Father decided to take pity on us and let us follow our will. I don't believe it a curse, especially with being called. How did you call me, anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't know where we are either."

"That I know. We're in your mind, Harry. Fallen angels do not usually exist as physical beings. They only exist in your mind. That's why we need to be called. We cannot do anything by ourselves."

"Where's mum?" Harry asked. James stayed silent. "I- I don't know." He admitted. He could only hope that she too was called someway, somehow.

"Sleep little Harry. Let's go back to your body." James said. Harry fell asleep in his father's arms, feeling truly safe for the first time.

===============]

Draco woke up with a headache. _Ugh, feels like the Knight Bus just ran over me. _

_You're not Harry_. A voice whispered in shock.

_Of course I'm not! My name is Draco Malfoy. I most certainly am not Harry, whoever he is. I do hope you're not referring to Potter._ Draco retorted arrogantly. He was rewarded with a sting in his head.

_Ouch! What are you? Why are you making my head hurt?_

_Respect your elders brat! And yes, by Harry, I meant Harry Potter. _ The voice said. Funnily, Draco felt at ease with the voice in his head. Even if she was reprimanding him, he still felt a certain tender gentleness and love from the woman.

_You know who I am. Who are you?And why did you think I was Potter?_ Draco asked.

_My name is Lily Potter and I thought you were Harry because you are!_

_I thought we just established that I'm not?_ Draco sneered. He didn't understand how or why, but he felt the voice raise her eyebrows. _Look at a mirror._

=================]

Two souls expressed the same sentiments as they first realized what happened.

_Oh _

_My_

_Gosh!_

They would have screamed if they knew they could get away with it.

* * *

Next chapter: Fallen Angels

Is the rating correct? What do you think happens next?

Please review ^_^


	3. Converging Paths

**Wanted:** Beta (Or even writing partner)

**Summary:** A failed ritual screws everyone over. No Slash.

**Disclaimer:** **THIS FANFIC IS AU!** Please don't pick on details I might get wrong (like what the horcruxes are or how many horcruxes they have, or that my idea of London is not exactly London etc.) Fanfics are AU to some extent. Otherwise, they wouldn't be called Fanfics. Some OOCs. I HAVE SHORT CHAPTERS!

**A/N:** HnD = Harry in Draco's Body

DnH = Draco in Harry's Body

* * *

**Chapter Two: Converging Paths**

(Just so there's no confusion, Harry is in Draco's body [HnD])

Harry woke up shackled to a table. He could see a lot of blood around him, mostly stemming from his chest. As he looked down, he saw a runic circle on his chest, near where his heart would be. He also noticed some scars which he doesn't remember ever getting.

"Glad to see you finally awake Draco, or is it demon?" a voice that Harry recognized as Voldemort said. _Draco? What is he talking about? _Harry wondered.

"You must be tired. If we can trust you not to try and escape then we'll let you go." Lucius said with a croaky voice. He seemed to have screamed a lot in the past, well, past minute? Past hour? Harry didn't really know. Harry just nodded. It wasn't time for Gryffindor heroics. _Besides, the last time I let my Gryffindor tendencies take over, Sirius lost his life. _

_It's not your fault you know. We can't reach Sirius, but I'm sure he'll tell you that it's not your fault if you ever meet him. _James said. Harry was reminded of his father, who sent him feelings of love and care which he gratefully accepted.

Harry was released from the table. He was just going to take a step forward when he fell down on the floor.

"Ooh little icky Draco is still weak," Bellatrix teased as she cackled madly. Harry glared at her which caused Voldemort to cast a silencing spell on her, just after he crucio-ed her.

"Bella, be careful we still don't know if he's Draco or the demon."

_Demon? Dad, what's happening?_

_I don't know. But I think they might have summoned a demon, and got you and I instead. I wonder where Draco Malfoy is though._

Lucius called a house-elf, who helped Harry get cleaned and settled in his, well Draco's, bed. Harry shook his head at the sight of Draco's room. It was very big, cold and intimidating; just a step above a glorified dungeon. If anything, it reminded Harry of his cupboard, except Draco's cupboard was huge. There was no sign of any of Draco's likes, like Quidditch and whatever else he likes. It looked like a guest room; filled with books and way too neat to be a teenager's room. But then again, the guest room would probably better, with softer pillows and mattresses. Draco's bed was way too stiff, Harry thought. He was used to poor living conditions though, so it was ok. _I can't believe Draco lives like this. He's so rich but he must be really uncomfortable in his own house. No wonder he's such a git. _

Harry fell into exhausted sleep thereafter.

===============]

(Draco in Harry's body [DnH])

The happenings of the previous night has mellowed down Draco. His ideal world of purebloods and Voldemort was shattered when his father decided that he was less important than Voldemort. It was shattered when "family above all" was broken. It was shattered when he realized that he didn't really have anyone who truly cared for him.

"Boy, come down here and make us breakfast!" A thundering voice boomed.

_Who's that? _Draco asked.

_Harry's uncle. Try to do what he says, less painful that way. _

_I really am Potter now?_ Draco asked for the nth time since waking up.

_Yes. _

_And you really are his mum?_

_Yes._

_And you're really a fallen angel?_

_Yes! I cannot lie! I'm an angel, despite being a fallen one. You're worse than a toddler!_

Draco sighed.

_Sorry. _Draco said contritely, surprising Lily. She mellowed and said _I'm sorry too. I'm just exhausted and confused. I still don't understand why you're you and at the same time, you're not._

_You and me both. _Draco replied.

"Boy! What's taking you so long?"

_Draco, you need to go down and try to act normally and follow their orders. Trust me, it's less painful that way._

_Why can't you just save me?_

_I'm a fallen angel. I can possibly block out the pain, but only for a limited amount of time. Now, please, go down and silently too. Try to be more respectful. _

Draco could feel her seriousness, but still couldn't wrap his head around having to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. In his head, Potter was an arrogant pompous git who got handed everything on a silver platter.

_How do I do this? I can't cook!_

_Let me take over. This much I can do. Though, if he does punish you, I won't be able to help since I'll be recharging my limited magic. _

Draco reluctantly agreed. If he screws up the breakfast, he'll surely get punished, from the sounds of it. He didn't want to risk getting hurt so early, especially since he knew he'd probably wake up aching.

_The first time you get a chance, run away. _Lily advised as she cooked, or rather, as 'Harry' cooked.

_Without a wand? _

_Basically, unless you know how to pick locks. _Lily said.

_I do_.

_You do?_ Lily asked. _Muggle locks?_

_I learned from a young age._ Draco replied, not wanting to say anymore. It was part of Lucius' anti-claustrophobia lessons. Malfoys are supposed to be the epitome of perfection. They do not fear anything. When Lucius learned of Draco's claustrophobia he set out to fix the problem. He would lock Draco into a small room, well box is more like it from the size of it. He was given no help. Lucius forbade the elves to help and stopped Narcissa from helping as well. What more is that, he'd beat the small Draco if he found any evidence that he had been crying. Draco learned not to cry very early on.

The only comfort he had was the snacks the house-elves snuck to him.

_Come to think of it, if it weren't for the house-elves, I would probably not have been able to survive my father. I'm such a git. But they're house-elves. Arg. Draco, get a hold of yourself!_ Draco ranted.

Lily hid a smile. Draco isn't such a bad kid. He's just misguided. It's not a surprise either, with Bellatrix and Lucius as role models.

_You know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself?_ Lily teased.

_Hush you dilapidated angel._

Lily just laughed.

There was a few moments of silence until Draco said, _You have a nice laugh. I love my mother dearly, but Potter is lucky to have you as his mum._

_Is that a compliment? _Lily teased with a slight smile.

_I didn't say anything!_ Draco immediately replied.

Draco missed Lily's sad smile as she (mentally) looked at Draco. Draco was just like Harry. They're different sides of the same coin, split apart and sent to two different factions: light and dark.

================]

How do you like it?

Please Review ^_^


	4. Breaking Point

**Wanted:** Beta (Or even writing partner)

**Summary:** A failed ritual screws everyone over. No Slash.

**Disclaimer:** **THIS FANFIC IS AU!** Please don't pick on details I might get wrong (like what the horcruxes are or how many horcruxes they have, or that my idea of London is not exactly London etc.) Fanfics are AU to some extent. Otherwise, they wouldn't be called Fanfics. Some OOCs. I HAVE SHORT CHAPTERS!

**A/N:** HnD = Harry in Draco's Body

DnH = Draco in Harry's Body

**THANK YOU to L (and GRETCHEN) on YAHOO for teaching me how to get past Error Type II... gah... It's been three weeks! FINALLY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Breaking Point

[DnH]

"You boy are lucky I'm in a good mood today. I'm not going to beat punctuality to you." Vernon started. _Wow, he must have swallowed a dictionary recently. I was pretty sure he didn't know what punctuality meant; let alone that the word existed. _Draco thought.

_Hush dear, don't underestimate your oponnent._ Lily said gently.

"However, you still need to be punished. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day."

"What about breakfast?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. He was a growing teenager after all. He was rewarded by a slap in the face, the force of which made him fall to the ground.

"Ingrateful brat! Get out of my sight unless you want to feel my belt on your back again!" Draco wasted no time and ran away to his room, well Potter's. He locked the door, desperate to escape from the man that reminded him of his father. The only difference was that his father could use magic and had more decorum than the fat abnormal muggle lounging in front of the tv in the living room downstairs.

_Is this normal?_ Draco asked.

_For Harry? No. Vernon's nice today. _Lily said.

_How do you know that if you were asleep for the past decade?_ Draco challenged, not wanting to believe that this was Potter's home life.

_We became fallen angels about 4 years after our death. That's when all of these started. _

_Just about the same time for me,_ Draco muttered silently. Lily heard it anyway. To Draco's surprise, he was hugged and comforted by warm hands and dilapidated wings.

_The irony. I'm being comforted by a mud-muggleborn._ Draco thought, correcting himself as he realized Lily could hear his thoughts.

_We'll fix that soon. We're all humans who deserve respect, muggle or not, pureblood or not. There are evils on both sides. Nothing is black and white. I wish you and my Harry could experience a real childhood. Sadly, we don't have the power to turn back time. This is the best we can do. Sorry._

_It's alright. It's more than what anyone else have done for me, except maybe for Uncle Severus._

_Go sleep, child. When you wake up, we'll talk more._

_Good night, Lady Potter. _

=======================]

[HnD]

Harry woke up but didn't dare open his eyes. He wanted to pretended as if he was still sleeping. He got pretty good at it in the times he spent in the hospital wing trying to avoid Madame Pomfrey's wrath. The only reason why she caught him was because of her diagnostic spells. The action led him to a semi-conscious sleep.

In his head, he was sitting in the living room of a house with his father. They were in Godric's Hollow. In this semi-conscious state, he could chat with his father, as if they were two separate beings.

_Dad, is there anything I get apart from having you in my head? Not that I have anything against it,_ Harry said quickly as he felt disappointment ooze from his father's presence.

_You do, actually. Before we left, Father gave us the ability to learn things more quickly and beast speech. As my vessel, you inherit those, as well as an increased magical core since you're technically hosting two cores. If you let me take over your body, you can also sprout wings from my fallen angel form. _James explained.

_Erm, can you fly even if your wings are erm, incomplete?_

_Not yet. Now that I have a vessel, I can start repairing them with magic, our magic. I'll do that while you're sleeping so as not to affect you too much. I expect we'll be able to fly in a month or two, unless you do something evil. When you do something evil, your core becomes darker and darker. The darker it is, the less net energy I get to repair my wings. _

Harry frowned. If he was going to be under Voldemort's wings, he might be forced to do evil things, especially if they think he's part demon.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of another being.

_I have the solution to your problem_. The being said. Harry was shocked to see a flaming human in his head. No, human is not quite the term for it. It was literally a flame. A flame with black eyes. A flame who couldn't quite decided what colour he wanted to be: blue, white, purple, red or orange. It was like seeing a flashing rainbow neon sign.

Suddenly, James stood up and went in front of Harry to protect him from the intruder.

_Peace, my friend. I mean no harm. _

_Who are you?_ Harry asked as he stepped aside to see the stranger.

_Harry, stay behind me! _James ordered.

_Dad, it doesn't matter. It's my mind. Therefore, if he really wanted to he could wreak havoc in it. He's a living flame and I don't doubt that he could burn down Godric's Hollow if he so wanted to._ Harry said.

_That's right child. I would be able to do that and your friend angel cannot do anything to stop me, since he isn't a full angel. _The flame said with a smirk that he failed to smother.

_What do you want?_ James bit out.

_Freedom. _

_There's no way I'm letting a demon loose! _Harry protested before James could say anything.

_I know that. _The flame said as he sat down. _I didn't mean it that way. I want freedom from you and from my original self. I want peace. Do you know how hard it is to wander around alone and with no destination in mind for about 15 years now._

_Who are you and how did you get in my mind?_ Harry asked.

_It's not yours anymore is it? My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._ The being replied calmly, fully expecting Harry and James' next move.

_WHAT? _Harry and James exclaimed as they pointed their wands(hand for James) on Tom.

====================]

Short chapter I know...

From the looks of it, though, the chapters, starting from this chapter, will start getting longer?

Please review.


End file.
